Rou Dai Kaiōshin's Dark Secret
by Aspiration
Summary: Elder Kai has long forgot about a creation made in his youth before his imprisonment, but when the creation causes devastation, Kai is forced to remember the monster's origins and the one key to defeating it. I would appreciate any of your reviews.
1. Chapter 1 The Future Under Seize

**Disclaimer: All rights, ownership, and characters belong to Akira Toriyama and not me.**

Please review and comment.

Rou Dai Kaiōshin's Dark Secret

**Foreword**

With Goku gone, and no super powerful defenses except for Vegeta at its disposal, Earth prepares for the fight of her life against a gruesomely powerful villain. Can the Z Fighters handle this battle without Goku? Only time will tell…

**Chapter 1: The Future Under Seize**

An explosion erupted from the Capsule Corporation, and from the debris flew Trunks high into the sky. He turned around and gained control quickly before releasing a powerful ki wave. No effect. Whatever was chasing Trunks was a powerful being, obviously one which Trunks could not handle alone. –This is my last chance to stop it, Trunks thought to himself.

"And I won't FAIL!" he shouted raising his power to his greatest Super Saiyan form. The clouds grew dark and began to encircle the area as if they danced around this very battle. Trunks began to shoot a barrage of ki blasts, destroying Capsule Corp. and the surrounding area in the process. –Good thing I evacuated everyone from this area, he thought. Finally, believing that he had won the battle, Trunks ceased fire and took a moment to catch his breath.

The smoke from the explosion began to rise higher and higher, and a large beam of light emerged from it. The single beam separated into hundreds of flashing beams, which resulted in a monstrous explosion.

"It can't still be alive," Trunks said in awe and disbelief. A black, beastly humanoid emerged from the smolders and charged toward Trunks high in the sky. Trunks braced himself for impact and closed his eyes tight, but felt nothing as he should have. He opened his eyes and the humanoid was gone.

"Behind you, boy," the beast whispered. Before Trunks could turn around, the beast had absorbed his strength and energy and without a moment's notice, knocked the young saiyan into a nearby building. Without his strength such an impact was apparently fatal, but Trunks had some reserves to protect him against the collision.

Meanwhile, on Kaiōshin's planet, Kibitokai noticed the disturbance in the parallel universe on Elder Kai's mystic ball.

"Ancestor, who is this beast that terrorizes the alternate universe?" Kibitokai asked. Elder Kai stood to his feet and walked over to glance at the ball. A feeling of uneasiness befell the old Kaiô when he saw the face of the menace disturbing the universe.

"I have longed feared this would happen," Elder Kai whispered to himself.

"What's wrong?" Kibitokai asked.

"It's complicated really…you wouldn't be interested, in fact--"

"Ancestor, what's going on? Do you know who or what this thing is?"

"Yes, he is Jinzōuningen Kaioshin, or more infamously known as Kaidroid. You see, before my enemy trapped me in the Z-Sword, I made plans to construct another Kai to take my place in case anything should happen,"

"Ah, like a duplicate, or a clone!"

"Yes, but you see the difference was that I gave the android life with some of my own life energy. This made him beyond android; it made him a real Kai. But Kaidroid was disobedient, he played by his own rules and with each passing day, I noticed his powers increased ten fold,"

"Wow, he rebelled against you didn't he?"

"Yes, and I was forced to put him an unoccupied universe of his own to rule. However, we found out that his power had increased so much, that he could literally skip between universes without the need for accompanying machines,"

"So he could just go back in time without a time machine?"

"Not only that, but he also possess the powers of a Kai, to create galaxies, and to absorb energy from living organisms…he is undoubtedly my most horrid creation,"

"Where do you suppose he will go next?"

"Wherever he can to get to me," Elder Kai spoke softly.

Back in Trunks' universe, Kaidroid descended to the ground and walked over to the site of the building Trunks crashed into. Trunks could hear the footsteps get louder and closer, and his heart began to pound wildly. With no energy, if he was found he would be unable to defend himself. Silence. A rattle from afar. Kaidroid blasted the source of the noise with a beam of energy which exploded rather rapidly. It was nothing more than a squirrel.

"He's probably dead," Kaidroid said aloud. And after taking a deep inhale, Kaidroid let out a monstrous yell which opened a portal to another universe. "And now it's your turn…Rou Dai Kaiōshin."

_**Next: Unsatisfied Appetite **_

In the next chapter…

The legendary Kaidroid enters the universe containing his creator and foe, Rou Dai Kaiōshin. But before he can reach his goal, he must go through Vegeta, Gohan, Uub and surprisingly enough the reborn Gotenks.

Please review and comment

UPDATES SOON!


	2. Chapter 2 Unsatisfied Appetite

**Chapter 2: Unsatisfied Appetite**

It was a peaceful day in West City. The children were at play, the adults were hard at work, and everything was unusually peaceful. Vegeta, sitting alone in his room, noticed a strange energy level approaching. The feeling was eerie, as if he sensed three Omega Shenrons. –What is this? _Who_ is this? That power can't be real, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the sky grew dreary and dark, and strikes of lightning burst from the clouds. The impact made the concrete shatter, and the earth trembled under the civilians' feet.

"What's going on?" They shouted, no one knowing what justified this disturbance. A dimensional portal opened, and Kaidroid stepped out. "It's a monster!"

"Bring me Rou Dai Kaiōshin!" Kaidroid demanded. The citizens of West City ran around, some standing bewildered at the large warrior. Kaidroid bowed his head and smirked: "So be it fools…"

"Run for your lives!" a wise citizen shouted.

"Ki Blitz Storm!" Kaidroid shouted. From his eyes, Kaidroid shot thousands of individual ki beams, which seemed to shoot down the citizens one-by-one. He shot them into the air, to target people on airplanes, and cut through buildings for even more destruction. "How many people must die, Rou Dai Kaiōshin?"

"Hey, you got a problem!" shouted Tien Shinhan from high in the sky. Kaidroid glared at him and then used a module in his eye to measure Tien's strength.

Meanwhile, Gohan and the others had finished evacuating whoever they could find. They had managed to retrieve Bulma and the others after Vegeta had alerted them of what he sensed. After relocating them to Kami's Lookout, the warriors took off to assist Vegeta in battle.

Back at the destruction scene, Tien shook with fear, but failed to show it on his face. Instead he showed the bravery that made him strong in these types of situations.

"Insignificant. Although you are superior to these life forms, you still hardly pose a threat to me,"

"Oh really? Did you know that we can disguise our power levels to throw our opponents off?"

"Actually I did. I've already analyzed several components of your body which store reserve energy. Go ahead, try your technique," Kaidroid dared Tien. Tien raised his power level enough to perform a powerful attack.

"Tri Beam...," he cupped his hands together and placed the thumbs together to form a perfect triangle. "Ha!" The blast shot down in a blaze of energy. It hit Kaidroid head on and engulfed nearly half the city. –I could've held back some, those poor people…and we can't use the dragon balls anymore, he contemplated on the decision. The smolders pufferered out of the desolate city, but it was revealed that Kaidroid was still alive.

"My turn," Kaidroid announed with excitement. Tien had used a large proportion of his energy, and he was now a "sitting duck." Kaidroid bounced off of one foot, and flew high into the sky toward Tien. Tien was frozen with fear, unable to move or run away for that matter. Kaidroid hit him head-on with a punch to the stomach, then flipped and kicked him downward into the ground.

Tien tried to stand and regain his ground, but he was weak from the blow. Kaidroid came crashing down on him, feet to back. Tien was pummeled into the ground. Kaidroid picked him up by the head and held him. He threw him with tremendous force, and threw a ki blast right behind him. The blast hit Tien, and knocked him out of the sky.

"Wonder if I overdid it," Kaidroid mocked. He flew over to check on Tien, and realized that he was unconscious not dead. "Guess I didn't do as great a job as I'd thought." He generated a final blast to finish Tien off, but someone kicked him in the back of the head. As soon as he recovered from the shock of the force, he investigated to see if he could find the source of it. It was Vegeta! The Super Saiyan stood purposely evident as the cause of the kick.

"Oops! Did I hurt you?" Vegeta chuckled. Kaidroid had a small ding in the back of his head, which alerted Vegeta to the fact that he was dealing with an android.

"Bad move, Saiyan," Kaidroid growled.

"How does an _android_ know about Saiyans?"

"I know all about you and your states. I've killed many like you in alternate universes. Let me guess this one…Super Saiyan,"

"Hmm. Not for long!" Vegeta shouted. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and electricity sparked from his body. Kaidroid was knocked down by a gust of wind, but managed to stand back up. Vegeta laughed out loud. "Is it _too_ much for you?"

"I can handle it!" Kaidroid replied. Vegeta punched Kaidroid directly in the face with a punch that almost swept Kaidroid off of his feet. Vegeta came with a left jab to the stomach, following by a series of punches and jabs. Then, he ended the melee by twisting around with a right kick to Kaidroid. It was an impressive assault, one which seemed to injure the monstrosity.

"Pathetic. Guess I won't have the fun I anticipated to have with you," Vegeta said.

"Try this on for size...Electro Blitz Wave!" Kaidroid hollered before releasing a wave of electromagnetic energy. Vegeta vanished so that he could dodge the attack, and reappeared just as it hit nearby rubble.

"I really did expect more. But what can I say, I am strong," Vegeta snickered. The super-charged Saiyan began several more melee attacks, all which seemed to be tearing the humanoid down, little-by-little.

"Is that all you've got," Kaidroid taunted.

"What's that! You say you want _more_?"

"Yes. Give it all you've got, Saiyan,"

"…if you say so," Vegeta whispered. Within moments, Vegeta burst forth with power. He was covered in a golden ball of energy. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, and smirked confidently at Kaidroid.

"Amazing," Kaidroid was astounded.

_**Next: Colossal Clash**_

In the next chapter…

SSJ4 Vegeta prepares to take on Kaidroid alone. Confident in what he has seen from the android so far, Vegeta believes Super Saiyan 4 should be "icing on the cake," but when Kaidroid turns up the heat, the battle quickly escalates to a clash between colossal figures. Does Vegeta have what it takes to stop Kaidroid by himself? If not, what threat does this new foe pose?


	3. Chapter 3 Colossal Clash

**Chapter 3: Colossal Clash**

Kaidroid stood face-to-face with SSJ4 Vegeta, who smirked at the challenge facing him. Tien lied unconscious on the ground from energy loss, and all was quiet throughout the desolate remnants of West City.

"This form…what is it called?" Kaidroid asked calmly.

"It's called Super Saiyan 4. Take a good look, because you won't live very long to remember it!" Vegeta shouted. And with that, Vegeta dramatically raised his power level before darting toward Kaidroid.

"Come," Kaidroid whispered unafraid of Vegeta's onslaught. Vegeta took a powerful left jab to Kaidroid's face, the force sending Kaidroid flying away. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of the flying Kaidroid, cupped his hands over his head, and slammed them into Kaidroid's chest. Kaidroid hit the ground with a powerful collision.

"Guess I overdid it. Knocked a couple of screws out, I think," Vegeta said in his usual conceited tone. He laughed out loud, his mocking voice aggravating Kaidroid even further. Kaidroid burst from the gravel with tremendous aura surrounding him.

"Very impressive. However, you failed to make a single scratch on me," Kaidroid said. Vegeta charged his power and aimed at Kaidroid. –He was just toying with me before, Vegeta realized.

"Let's see if I make a scratch now!" he shouted. Vegeta then released an enormous energy ball, which hit Kaidroid, and exploded on impact. Vegeta was fatigued now, hoping he had put an end to Kaidroid, but he sensed that the monster was still alive. He was right. The smoke cleared, and there stood Kaidroid, unimpressed by Vegeta's tactics.

"What happened, Vegeta? What happened to me not living very long to remember this form? You are pathetic! And I tire of this battle," Kaidroid said.

The two vanished and reappeared in front of each other. Vegeta swung a large fist, and Kaidroid did the same. When the two collided, it shook the earth and a wave of energy was sent flying in all directions.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Majuub, Goten, and Trunks flew high in the sky searching for any survivors in West City before they rejoined Vegeta.

"Glad we evacuated Bulma and the rest in time," Gohan stated.

"Yeah, that situation got ugly quick. I can't even begin to imagine where this guy came from," Majuub commented. Gohan immediately stopped when he sensed Kaidroid's energy rapidly growing.

"You guys feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah, my dad may be in trouble…let's get going guys!" Trunks shouted. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Majuub all powered up to their Super forms, and rushed off in the direction of the battle.

Back at the battle site, Kaidroid increased his energy level while Vegeta stood horrified. The creature stopped and looked up at Vegeta before vanishing into thin air. All was quiet, until Gohan and the others arrived asking questions.

"Dad, where is he?" Trunks asked anxiously. Vegeta did not respond. He was still terrified at the power he had witnessed. "Dad!"

Kaidroid appeared overhead, and said "Hello boys, come to die have we?" He balled himself up and released a barrage of powerful ki attacks. Each of the warriors was sent flying into the ground. Vegeta was the first to stand back up on his feet, and Kaidroid immediately appeared and punched him in his stomach. He powered down to his regular state, and Kaidroid seized the opportunity by kicking him across the face. Vegeta flew into some nearby debris, and lied helplessly.

"Dark Axe!" Kaidroid threw a black, axe-shaped ki blast at Vegeta. The blast was powerful, and shook the Earth. Trunks stood up angrily and called out to his father. No response.

"You will pay! I will make you regret this decision!" Trunks grunted. He yelled in a berserk manner, and transformed back into Super Saiyan. Gohan, Goten, and Majuub all powered up as well.

"I've killed you before…I can do it again," Kaidroid whispered.

_Can these four do what not even Vegeta, Tien, and Future Trunks could not? Do they have what it takes to defeat Kaidroid? There's more action to come in the next chapter!_

_**Next: Skilled Super Warriors Unite**_

In the next chapter...

Kaidroid faces off against Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Majuub, Earth's last defense of Super Warriors. But alone they are nothing. Kaidroid must now contend with the combined forces of Mystic Gohan, the reincarnated Majin Buu, and the incredible strength of Super Gotenks!

Please review and comment

UPDATES SOON!


End file.
